<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>See Page 22 for a Surprise! by cymyguy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23109451">See Page 22 for a Surprise!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cymyguy/pseuds/cymyguy'>cymyguy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bottom Kageyama Tobio, Canon Divergence, Hook-Up, M/M, Professional athletes, Semi-Public Sex, accidental public boner</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 00:54:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,793</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23109451</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cymyguy/pseuds/cymyguy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“And there’s a condom in this special edition doujinshi bundle. If—If one of us was going to—”<br/>“Fuck me," Kageyama says.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>372</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>See Page 22 for a Surprise!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The Adlers just returned from their season-opening tournament in Italy with gold medals. Kageyama has today and the weekend to use as he chooses, before they start Japan league games; he’s chosen to leave Sendai and visit his parents. His birthmother’s birthday is tomorrow. He’ll help his other mother cook for her, and he needs a gift, so he leaves the local station and heads for the only manga shop he believes he remembers the location of. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The first gift he ever picked out for her himself was Volume 1 of a volleyball manga, when he was five. He thought the cover looked so cool, and when he opened it the pages dazzled his eyes more than a star-flooded sky. His mom must want to have something cool like this, he had thought. His other mother had approved it, and given him the money to purchase it on his own. That’s the story according to her. A couple weeks ago Kageyama saw an ad for the release of the same manga’s final volume, seventeen years later. He’s decided he’ll get it for her, because he has no better ideas of what she could want, and because his mothers are sentimental like that, with things that involve Tobio. Maybe it’s because he’s their only child?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s a bit embarrassed about the story and his idea. He must have been a stupid kid to think his mother would like something like that, and she’s not going to like it any better now, so all it would be good for is a little reminiscing. But he really can’t think of anything else to give her, so when he finds himself outside the manga shop, he doesn’t hesitate to go in, in spite of his tiny blush at the memory.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The shop counter is just to the left inside the door. The young man behind the counter has wild orange hair, orange like an actual mandarin. He’s wearing a soft white button-up shirt, the sleeves folded up his tanned arms. Tobio’s eyes sweep down his side profile, his tiny nose to his jawline to his throat. Handsome. The man turns and smiles with his teeth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kageyama puts his head down, unable to form a polite response to the shopkeeper’s greeting even just in his mind, and takes unnecessarily powerful steps into the nearest aisle. He marches along the row of shelves, which unfortunately aren’t tall enough to totally block him from the sight of the counter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s made it several aisles toward the back before he stops and actually breathes. Now he feels how hot his face is. He’s met lots of good-looking men before, but they were all good-looking according to other people, not him. Kageyama forgets what he’s actually searching for during his mission to appear very focused and suitably intimidating. He keeps his eyes glued to the shelves, scanning every spine one by one. But once he realizes he’s circled the same row a few times over now, he pauses in panic, and glances over at the shopkeeper. The man raises his head, just about catching his eye before Tobio jerks himself around and hightails it to the other end of the store. He actually starts to look for the volleyball manga. Unfortunately, he finds it closer to the middle of the shop than the back. It has its own little display on the end of the row, near the wall. Kageyama stares down at it, but doesn’t reach out to take one.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The part of his brain that runs him on autopilot through daily tasks is telling him to just grab what he needs and go. The other part, the one that’s been locked onto volleyball since he was young, has the shopkeeper man jamming up every gear and lever. Kageyama can’t remember a single person who’s attracted him enough to the extent that he gave them a second thought. He sneaks one peek over the top of the shelves. He frowns and blinks hard at the display in front of him. He knows for sure that he’s never gotten a boner on account of a particular person in his life, but when he suddenly becomes aware of his body again after several minutes, the front of his sweatpants is full.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kageyama only has time to flush and leak a little into his briefs before he catches movement in the shop. It’s empty except for him and the shopkeeper, whose orange head is bobbing along the aisle in front of Kageyama. He scoots furiously down his own aisle, shuffling in a way that makes his blush worse. When he glances over the shelves, the man has reversed course and is zipping back toward the door. He skids out into the opening of Kageyama’s aisle, just as Tobio turns and presses up close to the merchandise, sucking in what will probably be his last breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anything I can help with?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kageyama is looking, staring, awkwardly over his shoulder at him. The man is jarringly short in comparison to himself; it’s hard to judge with his back half turned, but it seems his face would land nicely between Kageyama’s pecs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This has never happened to him before. What comes to mind in way of a response is not a polite negative or a socially necessitated lie, but a simple request for something it has just become apparent he would like very much.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There—is…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah?” The clerk nods encouragingly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kageyama turns toward him, scowling at the shiny floor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can you help with this?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He gestures with one hand, the other balled in a fist at his side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he raises his eyes, the man is staring, mouth open, eyes looking like any moment they’ll pop out and fall onto the floor. His mouth flaps, like a fish. He teeters on his feet, like he’s struggling to not bolt away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then he shouts:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes I can!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kageyama blinks forcefully, but the man doesn’t disappear from his imagination.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I—I’ll be right back?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kageyama stares at him. He can’t even remember what having the ability to speak felt like. The shopkeeper’s face explodes with red, exactly like a stoplight changing, and then he darts out of sight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tobio stands there staring at the place he had been, until the lights above go off with a resonating click through the shop. He looks around wildly. Only the small square light by the front door is still on. Outside the sun has fully set, streetlights casting yellow puddles over the sidewalks. The street stays empty, and so does the shop. He supposes this isn’t a regular time for people to come look at manga or antiques. Then he hears the hurried return of the man.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stops on a dot at the end of the aisle, huffing out a couple breaths as they struggle to make eye contact. Kageyama takes him in, his body and his handsome face, and parts of him start to rouse without any hesitation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure? About this?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kageyama nods.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Er—You’re single, right?” The man rubs at the back of his neck. “No—partner?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He shakes his head. Hard.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay. So—Um—We don’t have security cameras, and, uh—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He lunges toward the row to his right, snatching something and knocking down a few other things in the process. He bends rapidly to gather and replace them properly, then holds up his item and puffs out:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And there’s a condom in this special edition doujinshi bundle. If—If one of us was going to—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man recoils as if he’s been burned. He makes a little scoffing sound. He lifts his chin to scowl at Kageyama.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t you have any manners? You didn’t acknowledge me when you came in, and now you’re ordering me around when we don’t even know each other…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please,” Tobio says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh—Yeah. Sure I will. No problem.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They look at each other. Kageyama’s eyes stray, and when he pulls them back up, he sees that the man’s are straying the same way. His cock whimpers for him, leaking afresh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly the clerk leaps forward and starts to push him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Back here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He hustles Kageyama toward the darkest corner of the store. Tobio had the brief thought that he would take him behind the counter, but it’s too close to the window. The hand that isn’t holding the doujinshi moves from his back to cup against his waist, and Kageyama feels something explode in his stomach and zip through all his veins. The man takes both hands away immediately, as if he’s made a negative reaction.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kageyama, nearly blind, rams into a shelf with his knees. He doesn’t have time to curse before the clerk rams into the back of him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, accident, please don’t kill me I’m sorry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why would I kill you?” Kageyama says, shifting around to frown at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man is holding onto the shelves, his short arms closing Kageyama in. They’re pressed together from chest to knees.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m Hinata,” he says, tapping at his nametag.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kageyama’s eyes go from the nametag down his waist to his hips, and he reaches, hooking a finger into one beltloop and pulling Hinata more firmly against him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They both let out a strangled breath, and Hinata’s hands grab onto his hips. They rock into each other. Kageyama shivers, putting his hands on Hinata’s lower back and looking down between them through glazed eyes. His hard-on rubs against the man’s stomach, and he already wishes he was bent over with his ass full. Hinata’s is pressed to the inside of his thigh; Kageyama pulls his legs tight together, so he can rut into the space between them. Hinata drops a hand to his pants, wrenching open his belt and deftly unfastening his button and zipper, then wedges his cloth-covered dick between Kageyama’s thighs. He wraps his arms fully around his waist and whines against his sweatshirt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck,” Kageyama grunts. He glances past the rows of shelves to the door. The shop is still empty. He bites his lip and twitches gratefully with his hips, now holding a fistful of Hinata’s untucked shirt at his back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hinata slips his hand under his sweatshirt and t-shirt. It’s even hotter than Kageyama’s skin, scalding his side then branding his ribs when it settles there. Hinata looks up at him. Kageyama can just make out his nose and the smallest shine of light over his eyes. He wants Hinata to touch him, so he wraps an arm around his shoulders and pulls him in harder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hinata’s other really small hand slips down the front of his sweatpants. Kageyama’s huffing sounds like some kind of beast.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not making you uncomfortable, is it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” he chokes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He hears an unnerving little chuckle in the dark.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is it making you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man’s fingertips land on the head of his cock pushed against his briefs. He draws his palm over it. Kageyama leaks with vengeance. Hinata’s face does sit between his pecs, when he presses against him, hand feeling down his shaft then cupping his sack. His heavy breaths warm Kageyama’s chest and make his nipples harder. Hinata looks up. By now Tobio’s eyes are adjusted enough that he can make out the lines of his brows and eyes, nose and mouth. Hinata takes his hand from the front of his pants, putting it down the back of them instead. He moves his hand along the mound of his ass, pausing once and digging his fingers in gently. Tobio’s breath hitches. He wants more squeezing. But instead, Hinata traces his index finger down between his cheeks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His briefs are still a barrier as Hinata locates his hole. He starts to trace around the rim and Tobio shivers violently, knocking their bodies together. Hinata’s hands come off him like lightning.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No?” he says, shaking his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, do it.” Kageyama pulls his hand back behind him. “I mean yes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Slowly Hinata grins. He wiggles the fingers of his free hand in Kageyama’s face, and Kageyama has a different kind of urge to shiver.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hinata completes a slow circle with his finger. Blood is pouring into every body part Kageyama’s aware of. Hinata presses against his entrance; his hole clenches then puckers out as his mouth goes dry. When Hinata presses at it again, his fingertip sinks in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now,” Kageyama says. He looks down at Hinata and tries for an easier tone. “I’m ready. Please.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hinata snatches the special edition package from the shelf and tears the plastic off. He riffles through it, then Kageyama hears a quieter tear. He forces his briefs down with his pants and spins around, stretching his arms over the top shelf to press his hands to the wall. His stomach is bubbling. The hairs on the back of his neck prick up as he listens to the man behind him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kageyama glances down between himself and the shelves.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait. I need one of those too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? But they’re special edition,” the clerk says, “They’re worth 7700 yen!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well do you want a mess on the floor?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hinata clucks his tongue.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’d have to stay late to mop…Fine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kageyama watches him hike up his pants with one hand and scoot up to the correct aisle. He comes back, ripping open another package and pushing it onto the nearest shelf as he hands Kageyama the condom. Tobio slips on the cool rubber and goes back against the shelves.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, I’m gonna work it in slowly, don’t worry. Is it okay if I—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>One hand settles on Kageyama’s side. He nods, then grunts to assert his consent. He feels a little increase of pressure from the hand, and then—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Crap! You’re too tall!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kageyama, before he can help it, grins at the shelf in front of him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You said it was no problem.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can you squat down, just a little?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Use your tiptoes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am, it’s not enough!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kageyama snorts and lets out a laugh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on,” Hinata crows, “You could squat for hours on these thighs, a few minutes won’t kill you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Figure it out!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine, then just—stay still.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There’s a bang, some creaking, and another bang, and the man’s legs are pressing hard to either side of Kageyama as he braces his knees on one of the shelves. His cock is pressed to the base of Kageyama’s spine.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you mind all the contact?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The handsome red-headed shopkeeper is on him like a backpack. Kageyama wouldn’t mind carrying him around like this for half the day, if only he’d fill up his aching hole too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Go,” Kageyama says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hinata reaches an arm under his to steady himself on the shelf.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wonder if this has lubricant—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His head aligns to his hole, and he gives the slightest push with his hips, and oh, fuck, Kageyama can already tell it’s going to be the perfect stretch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How’s it feel?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He nods wildly, and Hinata’s legs tighten around him so he doesn’t get jostled off. He waits, and waits.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Go!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, okay! I’ll go slow, it’s okay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pats the underside of his ass cheek. Then he squeezes a handful. If he follows it with a slap Kageyama might come. He doesn’t smack him, but he starts to nudge inward, then stutter his way back out, and then nudge again. They are silent for around a minute, until Hinata completes the course. His clothed upper half blankets Kageyama’s back. He lifts his knees a couple times, lifting himself inside Kageyama. He backs out a bit, and slides back in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There—There we go…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His exhale is rough, sizzling on Kageyama’s neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck me,” Tobio whispers. He doesn’t think Hinata hears, but he starts on his own, abandoning slow for a vigorous, regimented pace, aiding his plunges forward by pulling on the shelf in front of them. Kageyama’s hole is still adjusting, and thrusts three and seven pull him open especially good.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hinata drops against his back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re really pretty.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kageyama scowls. He doesn’t need to be coaxed when the guy’s dick is already up his ass.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shut up,” he says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well excuse me! It’s better than just calling you a nice piece of—You know. Isn’t it? I mean, you are a nice—You do have a really nice—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just stop talking.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In hardly the time it takes Kageyama to serve, he’s talking again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This seems like something that would be in a porn video. Wait, have you watched porn like this?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Should I improve my dirty talking?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just <em>told</em> you to shut up!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well! Geez! Do I have to apologize for not wanting to have sex with a stranger in <em>silence</em>? Wouldn’t that seem even a little bit weird to you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He mumbles. “There’s music playing…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hinata cackles, suddenly and with a waver in it as he snaps his hips and it shakes through them both. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ambient shopping music! Is that what you like to listen to while doing this kind of thing?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kageyama clucks his tongue.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How’s the pace?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Faster.” It trips off his tongue in his hurry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh okay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hinata speeds up, and they squish together less, the sounds sharpening to slaps. Kageyama doesn’t tense, he invites it with his entire body, breathes remaining deep and even.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Damn—you feel good.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Warmth courses through Kageyama like he’s sunk into a hot spring. Praise. He would like more from this man. Kageyama does feel good, he feels so good, like the burn after an amazing gym session, but with another person. Tobio doesn’t care to share his regular daily life things with others, generally, but this evening’s sharing has come easy. It’s not nearly as awkward as it could be.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man’s cock rakes over his walls, and from Kageyama’s open mouth comes a soaking wet moan. He chokes back on the end of it, starting to tense, his comfort level crumbling. Hinata pats his shoulder. There’s a smile in his voice when he says:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t be shy. You’re the only customer I’ve had in two hours!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Can Tobio be his only customer for a whole week? Another moan cracks his throat at the thought, a whole week of his hands on him, his cute face, naked from the waist down the entire time so Tobio could see those thighs currently trapping his waist—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay—” Hinata giggles. “Sorry, no more of that. I don’t want to come first.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s smiling against his sweatshirt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m close,” Kageyama says through his teeth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Angle?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then he feels Hinata’s hands touch his thighs, move around to the back of them, grip him in handfuls under his ass. He lifts him, easing Kageyama’s feet off the ground, and holding his legs farther apart. When he hits his prostate again, it’s a raw, dead center, crushing blow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How about now?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kageyama spasms, back snapping into a deep arch, but Hinata doesn’t lose his hold on him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right on,” he gasps. “Fuck me. Fuck me. Hinata.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It becomes a whispered chant, that jumps a little higher in pitch when Hinata has settled into an even faster pace, that won’t let him breathe between the flares of pleasure-pain exploding off his nerve endings.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck me, fuck me, fuck me, Hinata fuck me, fuck me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hinata bodies him up against the shelves. His knees settle with better purchase and he fucks him with just a bit more strength, and Kageyama teeters on the edge for two, three more thrusts—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck me fuck me fuck—me—” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He whites out. It hurts so bad, he wants it to keep fucking hurting, he wants to rip this shelf off the wall, he wants Hinata to fuck him when he wakes up in the morning and before he goes to sleep at night.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He breaks the surface just as Hinata drops him back to the floor, spreading his hands on his thighs as he comes inside him. His open mouth presses to Kageyama’s back, warming and wetting his hoodie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hinata is as winded as him, which isn’t all that much, when it’s over. His hands move to Kageyama’s hips as he edges his dick back a little.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Everything good?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, I’ll go slow, tell me if it hurts.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It doesn’t hurt. Hinata drawing his cock out of his satisfied hole feels delicious. With a shove off the shelf, Hinata hops to the floor behind him. Kageyama ties off his condom and works his pants back up with his free hand. When he turns, Hinata is grinning across his whole gorgeous face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re loud,” he says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kageyama’s cheeks burn.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are too,” he huffs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hinata breaks out bright red.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eventually he holds out a tissue, his own condom already wrapped in it. Kageyama deposits his. Hinata’s left his shirt untucked, but he still looks good.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So. Uh. It’s almost closing time.” The shopkeeper checks his watch. “In twelve minutes. I could buy you a drink.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kageyama takes a moment to assess.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not thirsty,” he announces.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hinata opens his mouth. He closes it. He says:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay then.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kageyama steps by him and goes to the volleyball manga display to pick up the volume.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I need to buy this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hinata speeds toward the front of the store. Kageyama pauses, backtracks and grabs his copy of the used doujinshi bundle. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sets his purchases on the counter. Hinata grins.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re a pretty nice guy. But if you were really really nice, you’d buy my copy too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kageyama frowns. “Why should I?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hinata scowls, then puffs his cheeks and sticks his lip out. He picks up Kageyama’s manga to ring it in, and his whole being brightens again as he sucks in a giant gasp.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The last volume! Isn’t this like the best thing anybody could ever make, I love this series! Just—Gwaah, amazing! I made sure we got lots of copies in. You’re welcome,” Hinata tells him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he slides the purchases across the counter, he peeks at him, as he says slyly:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You like volleyball?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kageyama just wants to go have the pork curry his parents promised.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Me too!” Hinata shouts. “I’m actually a pro player. This is just a little side job.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pats the counter. Kageyama scowls, only half belief.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I trained in Brazil for a while, I just moved back from there. I’m playing for the MSBY Black Jackals now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kageyama’s eyes widen. The bottom drops out of his stomach. For a moment he thinks his knees are going to give.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hinata falters.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, did I—Did I do something to make you un—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He takes off, blasting through the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Th—Thank you for your purchase!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tobio walks furiously in the direction of the station. They will be playing the Black Jackals in two weeks. He has just fucked up.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Of course Hinata knows who Kageyama Tobio of the Schweiden Adlers is, he just doesn't know he fucked that Kageyama Tobio in his manga shop (not until the game)</p><p>Here's a little art <a href="https://twitter.com/MONANIK2/status/1280173792434716673">sequel</a> (I call it "Victor's Locker Room") brought to you by the amazing @MONANIK2 !</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>